Aleksander Gabszewicz
aerial machine gun, pilot's cap and some debris of a German Heinkel He-111 downed by Aleksander Gabszewicz on 1 September 1939]] Aleksander Klemens Gabszewicz (6 December 1911 – 10 October 1983) was a Polish fighter pilot and a World War II fighter ace, with a score of 9½ confirmed and 2 probable kills. Biography Born in Szawle, then in Russian Empire, in 1931 he joined the Polish Army. Initially serving as an infantry NCO, in 1938 he graduated from the Dęblin-based Eagles' School and was attached to the air wing of the Border Defence Corps. Just before World War II he was a tactical officer of the IV/1 Fighter Group. After the outbreak of the Polish September Campaign on 1 September 1939, around 9 AM, he scored his first kill, a Heinkel He 111 of 5.(K)/LG 1 unit over Ciechanów. According to some authors, it was the first kill of a German plane in World War II.Marius Emerling: Pierwszy zestrzał w kampanii wrześniowej 1939 r. - Mit ppor.pil. Władysława Gnysia in: Lotnictwo Wojskowe Nr.5/2002 (in Polish) Downed the same day, he made it to France where he became the CO of the 5th key of Groupe de Chasse III/10 covering Besançon. There, while piloting a Bloch 151, he downed a Dornier Do 17.Aces High, Shores & Williams 1999, page 272 After the capitulation he made it to the United Kingdom, where he served in the ranks of No. 607 Squadron RAF and No. 303 Polish Fighter Squadron. In December 1940 he was posted as a flight commander in No. 316 Polish Fighter Squadron. He became Commanding officer in November 1941. He was posted to 11 Group HQ in June 1942, and then as an instructor to 58 OTU until June 1943. He was then made Wing Commander/Flying of 2nd Polish Wing and finally the 1st Polish Wing. He was also attached to the 56th USAAF Fighter Group in December 1943, and then to the Command of 131 Wing RAF in February 1944, leading the wing during the invasion of Normandy. He then became C.O. of RAF Coltishall in February 1945. He ended the war in the rank of generał brygady and remained in exile in the UK. He died in Malvern in 1983. His ashes were brought to Poland in 1992 and dispersed over Warsaw and Dęblin. Decorations : Distinguished Flying Cross : Distinguished Service Order (with Bar) : Croix de Guerre (France) : Virtuti Militari (Golden Cross) : Virtuti Militari (Silver Cross) : Commander's Cross with Star of the Order of Polonia Restituta : Cross of Valour, four times References * Short biography * extended biographical note at Myśliwcy web page * Aleksander K. Gabszewicz Category:1911 births Category:1983 deaths Category:People from Šiauliai Category:Polish World War II flying aces Category:Polish generals Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order and Bar Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre 1939–1945 (France) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Gold Crosses of the Virtuti Militari Category:Commanders with Star of the Order of Polonia Restituta Category:Recipients of the Cross of Valour (Poland) Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:The Few